Aho
by Luna Darkside
Summary: It starts with comparing Osaka and Tokyo's okonomiyaki, leads to name calling, and escalates to so much more. /requested by Yami no Tsuki, HeiShin, oneshot, complete/


**Prompt: "**Please please please do HeiShin! Like, not much of a plot or anything, just kinda fluffy, maybe established, preferably them getting together or something. With T rated kissing, with any luck! There is nowhere near enough of that pairing, and I will love you forever if you add some."

**Requestor: **Yami no Tsuki

**Pairing: **Heiji x Shinichi (wow, this is a first for me :D)

**Note(s): **I'm back online~!

First time with Heiji x Shinichi. Gack, I totally screwed up Heiji's character. I'M SO SORRRRYYYY.

Also, winter fic in August, because why not.

**Aho**

Shinichi had been pretty stealthy, if he had to say so himself.

He cast Heiji a side look, shaking snow from his eyelashes and lowering his chin into the confines of the scarf looped around his neck. Heiji was babbling on, his hat still turned to the front and his expression filled with the adrenaline-laced triumph that came with solving a case as he faced the suspect. His eyes flashed dark emerald green, his smile was made of white teeth and arrogance, and he was positively gorgeous.

Yes, Shinichi had been pretty stealthy with the fact that he had been in love with his best friend for almost a year now.

Shuffling, Shinichi kicked a bit of snow out the way and leaned on one leg as he waited for Heiji to finish up his deduction. The suspect, a Fujihara Mariko, was shaking frantically, on the verge of tears, as Heiji explained how she'd utilized the snowfall, and how her sister had been driven to suicide by the victim, and how she was the only one who could have done it.

When had this all started? Shinichi wondered, as he silently admired the half-hidden curl of dark hair at Heiji's nape, the strong slope of his shoulders, the artful sculpt of his arms belied by the loose fit of his jacket.

Back during the time he'd been Conan, probably. Back when he'd had nobody except the professor and Haibara treating him like he was – well, for lack of a better word, _himself_ on a daily basis. Heiji had figured it out, Heiji had inserted himself forcefully into his life, Heiji had been there through everything.

And then one day Shinichi had woken up and realized that there was the slight problem that his affection for the stupid, idiotic, irritating Osakan stretched a bit farther than the platonic range. Quite a bit farther, actually.

Shinichi sighed to himself, letting out a puff of white into the night air. To be honest, he had no idea where he should go from here. For all he knew, Heiji was firmly set in his undying adoration for Kazuha and still thought Shinichi was chasing after Ran.

There was also the fact that – as much as it pained Shinichi to admit to any kind of weakness – he was too cowardly to confess. Because what would happen after that? Heiji would back away, slowly but surely, and Shinichi would be short one best friend and love interest. Which would be pretty much hell and everything worse.

…Oh God, he was depressing himself. Great.

Heiji jabbed Shinichi in the shoulder, dragging him from his reverie. "Oi, Kudou, what're you doing?" He motioned at where Inspector Otaki was leading away the culprit, who was sobbing openly. "Were you even paying attention to my deduction?"

Scoffing, Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Does it matter?" he replied, starting down the sidewalk briskly. Heiji hurried after him, waving over his shoulder at Otaki. "I know the deduction forwards and back. We came up with it together, you know."

"You're so cold," Heiji laughed, breaking into a partial run in order to match Shinichi's pace. "Can't you just pretend I'm amazing for half a second?"

"Oh, sure. You're amazing," Shinichi muttered, rolling his eyes. _More amazing than I'd ever admit._

"Thanks for noticing," Heiji smirked, and Shinichi looked away. Why did Heiji have to be so – oddly _mesmerizing?_ It wasn't fair that he could steal Shinichi's breath so easily, could make his heart skip a beat and a half.

…It also wasn't fair that he made Shinichi so sappy, he thought bitterly.

"Anyway, why'd you come to Osaka?" Heiji wondered cheerfully.

"Uh…" Would it be telling if Shinichi told him that he'd just really wanted to see him? Probably, so Shinichi vied for a casual shrug. "Just missed the okonomiyaki, that's all."

Heiji's face lit up, and he threw his hands up in the air, giving a partial turn so he could face Shinichi. "Of course! Because the okonomiyaki in Osaka is the best, and you know it!"

Shinichi groaned. "Oh, God. Your Osakan supremacist views are coming through again." They continued down the mostly empty sidewalk, Heiji doing an awkward little dance to simultaneously avoid a lamppost and continue walking sideways.

"Please," Heiji scoffed, half-skipping over a crack in the sidewalk. His footsteps crunched in the snow. "It's a fact. Osaka's okonomiyaki is the best."

"I don't know," Shinichi hummed. "Tokyo's isn't too bad."

"Aho!" Heiji half-shouted, smacking Shinichi on the shoulder. "Don't even compare the two."

He shuddered to a halt, though, when, Shinichi froze. The blank, emotionless look on the other detective's face was enough to make Heiji blink, wondering what he had said. "K-Kudou? Did I hurt you?" He reached out to rub Shinichi on the shoulder, flinching when Shinichi resumed walking again, even more briskly than before.

"H-Hey, Kudou –"

"Don't call me that," was all Shinichi tossed back.

"Huh?" Heiji frowned, breaking into a run to catch up. "What? Call you what, 'Kudou'? It's your name, isn't it?"

"No, not that." The creases on Shinichi's usually relaxed face deepened the scowl on Heiji's. "Don't call me 'aho.'"

"…Wait, what?"

Shinichi spun on him, so suddenly that Heiji almost walked straight into him. "Don't call me 'aho,'" he repeated, little puffs of white falling from his lips and staining the air in front of him.

Heiji blinked, confused. Shinichi continued to glare, cheeks painted pink by the night air and his eyes startlingly azure. His hair clung to his scalp with melted snow, and he was shivering just a little.

"Why not?" Heiji finally asked. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he stuffed them into his pockets.

"Because it's what you call Kazuha," Shinichi answered frankly. His eyes narrowed, just a tiny bit.

"So?"

"So I don't want to be Kazuha."

"You're not Kazuha, even if I call you 'aho.'" Hattori held back a wince. Somehow, he felt responsible for the strange, boiling emotion locked behind Shinichi's irises, and the thought made his stomach drop. "I don't get the problem."

Shinichi laughed, the sound tasting bitter around the edges, even to him. "Of course you don't." He breathed out carefully. "It's okay, though. I don't blame you. I don't really want you to understand." Turning, he started back down the sidewalk.

"Oi, Kudou, what the hell do you mean by that?" Heiji shouted after him, feeling more and more confused as the seconds ticked by. He barely caught up to Shinichi – soccer probably required more running than kendo, he realized – and shoved him up against the nearest wall, which happened to be partway down an alley between a jewelry store and a restaurant.

His breath was warm on Shinichi's face, his eyes even more so, and Shinichi almost hated himself for noticing.

"Tell me what you're on about," Heiji was demanding when Shinichi actually began listening, and Shinichi glanced away.

Heiji's hands clenched the fabric of his shirt a little tighter. "Kudou," he said, and his tone was imploring. "I want to know."

_That's what you think. _"No, you really don't."

A sarcastic laugh. "Well, if you'd just _tell _me, maybe we could be sure, y'know?"

Shinichi forced himself to meet those green, green eyes. "I'm about ninety percent sure you don't want to know what I have to say."

"Then there's a ten percent chance that I will, so just tell me, dammit."

Hesitating, Shinichi swallowed.

"_Kudou_."

"Okay, okay." He took a breath. "I have feelings for… someone." Shinichi knew there was no way he was going to get out of this, but he could try to dance around the problem for as long as possible, couldn't he? Enjoy a few seconds longer of their comfortable friendship before it was shattered? He hazarded a glance at Heiji's face.

There was something hard to read there, something difficult to place. "Oh, really." A beat. "What does that have to do with… this?"

"It has everything to do with this."

"I need more than that, Kudou."

"Okay, well…" Shinichi gulped. "I have feelings for someone involved in this."

Heiji's face fell. Great. Just the reaction Shinichi had been waiting for."You…"

He let go of Shinichi's shirt, stumbling back a few steps. "I thought… shit, really?"

"Um, yes." Shinichi uncomfortably straightened his shirt.

Heiji rubbed a hand over his mouth. "You're in love with – Kazuha?"

…Wait, what?

"No," Shinichi half-yelled, rubbing his face. "No, not Kazuha. Not her."

"Then…" A long series of emotions flashed across Heiji's face, a recurring one being bewilderment.

Shinichi exhaled. Heiji had always been dense, yes, but to spell this out…

Well, this was it. _Goodbye, best friend._

"It's you," he finally said, running a hand through his damp hair. "It's you, dammit. I'm kind of - I mean, I'm... I'm in love with you. I'm sorry."

He couldn't bring himself to look Heiji in the face, staring down at his snow-slicked shoes, the bits of concrete alley floor peeking through melted puddles of snow, everything but the detective standing in front of him. He waited, waited for the coughed "oh" and the awkward silence.

What he wasn't waiting for was the breathless, "Oh thank God" and the feeling of hands gripping his face, lifting it upwards, and lips suddenly pressed to his.

Eyes snapping open, Shinichi's hands dangled uselessly at his sides. He was in too much shock to register everything – the touch of cold, winter-chilled lips, the surprisingly warm fingers sliding down the back of his neck, the rough brush of jacket sleeves to his cheekbones.

And then suddenly he was _tasting _Heiji, a taste unexpectedly spicy and sweet and seductive, and he flinched as the fingers laced through his hair, heart stammering in his chest, and pretty much melted, almost falling forward.

When Heiji pulled back, catching him, Shinichi blinked wordlessly at him.

Heiji was beaming, the slightest flush visible even through even his tan skin. His hands were still cupping Shinichi's cheeks. "God," he whispered. "God, you don't know how happy I am right now."

When Shinichi finally remembered how words worked, he stammered, "Why… aren't you still in love with Kazuha?"

"Um… no," Heiji laughed awkwardly. "Not even – no. We went out one time." He exhaled, a stupid smile on his face. "She kicked me in the face. Apparently, talking about 'how amazing Kudou-kun is' for two hours straight is a bit of a turn off."

"You…"

"Yeah, that didn't go down well with any of the other girls I knew, actually," Heiji coughed. His thumbs traced little arcs on Shinichi's jawbone. "And then I thought about how Kazuha thought you were my girlfriend when I first met you, and then I thought about how many I should consider, y'know, going out with the person I can't shut up about." His smile was positively luminous in the dim moonlight. "Maybe that's a good thing."

Shinichi blinked at him, at a loss, before he finally smiled. "You're still an annoying Osakan supremacist," he grumbled. "And never call me 'aho' again, you idiot."

Heiji scowled. "Now that's just rude."

Rolling his eyes, Shinichi reached up to pull Heiji's hands off his face. He let his left one linger on Heiji's right. "That's what you just signed up for."

But he didn't let go of Heiji's hand as he walked out of the alley, and Heiji just laughed and let himself be led out onto the sidewalk.

* * *

**So, uh, bad? Terrible? Horrific? I really don't know.**

**Well, hopefully it was good enough, Yami no Tsuki, my dear~!**

**Next up is a HakuShin, I believe.**

**See you guys soon! – Luna**


End file.
